Agreement before fight with Uzu Samayegama
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Ryuko decided after learning her best friend Mako secret crush on Ira Gamagoori, decided use this fight as way for her get Gamagoori and Mako together. Deciding Mako has done enough for her since coming it was her turn make Mako happy. After making a bet with Satsuki. Read along and find out what happens. Might decide who get be with Ryuko and Satsuki get along way.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Kill La Kill

It was the hour before her fight with Uzu Sanageyama and Ryuko was going make a bet with Satsuki Kiryuin for Mako's sake. Ever since Mako befriended and let her stay with her family, she had heard how much the brunet was in love with Ira Gamagoori.

She tried getting Mako to ask the blond out on date or at least talk to him, but Mako shook her head and replied. "That isn't my place. My future has been decided already, besides he would never accept me. He belongs to Lady Satsuki." So that was when Ryuko decided to make deal with Satsuki. If she won, then Gamagoori had listen to her and spend two weeks with Mako and if he fell for her, like the raven knew he would, then Satsuki had to allow them to be together. A simple plan.

"SATSUKI KIRUIN! BEFORE THIS STARTS, I NEED A WORD WITH YOU." she yelled.

Satsuki stepped out, looking down at her. "What is it, Matoi?" she asked.

Ryuko smiled. "If I win against him, I want you listen to a request of mine." she said.

Satsuki smiled. "And if you lose?" she asked.

Ryuko smirked. "I figured out another way get it. It's worth enough to put it aside and get some answers from you about my father's death." she said.

Satsuki looked down at her in shook. Ever since the raven came here, Matoi had been obsessed with getting answers about her father's death. If this request of hers was more important than that, then she had to hear her out no matter what the outcome. Although, if she won, then she was obliged to fulfill the request. Smirking, she nodded. "Very well, it's a deal." she said.

Ryuko smiled and waited for her match with Sanageyama, excited that Mako might finally get her chance to be happy. Her match ended quickly, leaving Sanageyama in shame and naked. She looked up at Satsuki. "Let's talk in private and bring that big guy of yours as well." She paused to turn to Mako. "Go wait by Mikisugi until I retrieve you." she finished.

"Okay, Ryuko-chan. Have fun." she said running off to Mikisugi.

Ryuko chucked softly to herself and met Satsuki and Gamagoori on the school wall. "First off, Mako really likes Gamagoori here and wants to be with him, but for some reason, she believes she doesn't deserve to ask or even think she can be happy. I want him to spend two weeks with her and get to know her and stuff. If he finds himself with any feelings for her, then ask her out. If he doesn't, well, I'll keep working with her until he does or find someone else for her." she said.

Satsuki and Gamagoori stared at her in shock. Neither of them ever imaged Ryuko would request this. Gamagoori froze after hearing how much Mankanshoku wanted to be with him. He vowed since during his high school years if he ever found woman that truly wanted him, he would do anything to get her and keep her by his side. "I'll do it." he said catching them Satsuki and Ryuko off guard.

Ryuko smiled. "Good. She's with Mikisugi. Go spend some time with her." she said.

Gamagoori nodded and took off to find Mikisugi and Mako. Ryuko smiled and turned to Satsuki. "What are you going do if they decide to become a couple?" Satsuki asked.

Ryuko sighed. "I figured out different way to get the answers I want without involving him or you. Mako is my first friend and I want her happy." she explained. "What are you going to do if they want to be together?" she asked smugly.

Satsuki smirked. "Then I will welcome her into the Elite Four, and look forward to how she's going change him and herself. If there's anyone that can handle him and all his kinks, it might be her. Like you said, if they're happy, then I'll be happy." she said.

Ryuko shock her head and walked away, deciding to head home and explain to the Mankanshoku family what was going on.

With Gamagoori

Gamagoori found Mako waiting with Mikisugi at the school gate. Approaching them, he cleared his throat surprising Mako. "Gamagoori, you surprised me. Is Ryuko done talking to Lady Satsuki?" she asked.

Gamagoori. "I don't know, but will you spend some time with me for a few days?" he asked.

Mako eyes widened and she blushed. She couldn't believe he was asking her out. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded. Gamagoori smiled and gently grabbed her hand and led her to his car. Matoi was right. Mako truly did want him. Now all he had to do was get to know her so he could ask her to be his girlfriend. Mako gripped his hand, blushing and realizing that Ryuko had done this for her. She used her chance to get information from Satsuki and got Gamagoori to spend time with her because that was the only way he would ever do it. She was going to enjoy this for a few days before telling him, he could stop and everything can go back to normal. She felt him lift her into his car. She smiled at him.

"Amazing new car, did you get your license? So cool." she said.

Gamagoori smiled and felt pride whirl inside him, warmed by her words. This must be what Ryuko felt when she was fighting. This made Gamagoori want to make Mako his all the more. "So, where you would like to go, Mako?" he asked gently.

Mako blushed when he used her name. "Anywhere you want to go is fine for me, I'd rather do what you like to do." she said softly.

Gamagoori nodded and started driving. He drove to his favorite spot on the lake. They sat there for hours, just enjoying each other's company and having a light conversation until it became dark. So he drove her home. Gamagoori opened her door and led her to her front door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school." he said.

Mako nodded blushing. "Can Ryuko-chan ride with us too? We always walk to school together." she said softly.

Gamagoori nodded. "Yes, I will drive her as well, but after school she walks home. You are spending time with me afterschool." he said.

Mako nodded. "Yes. See you tomorrow morning." she said, going inside her house.

Gamagoori nodded and watched her go inside before he turned to get back to his car and drive home. Mako saw her family and Ryuko eating dinner. Immediately, she hugged Ryuko. "Thank you, Ryuko-chan. I had amazing time with him." she said into the raven.

Ryuko rubbed the brunet's back gently. "I'm glad you had a good time. Now eat your dinner, so you can take bath and get to bed. We have to get up early, don't we?" she asked, smiling.

Mako nodded. "Yes, Ryuko-chan. Oh! Gamagoori is going take us to school in the morning and he said you have to find your way home after school because he's taking me somewhere." she said and began eating her food.

Ryuko smiled and patted her head. "I'll be fine, Mako. You have fun with Gamagoori." she said.

Mako nodded and began talking to her family about her date with Gamagoori. She took her bath after Ryuko knocked her father, brother and Guts out cold. Eventually, everyone was sleep expect for her, she couldn't sleep. She was so excited about Gamagoori she ended up staying up all night. When she noticed the time, she woke Ryuko up and got dressed. By the time she got dressed and ate breakfast, Gamagoori was outside her door, waiting for them.

"G-Good morning, Gamagoori." she stammered out.

Gamagoori smiled and cupped her face. "Good morning, Mako. Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked.

Mako slapped her face and smiled. "Yep, I slept well." She laughed nervously.

Gamagoori narrowed his eyes and looked over at Ryuko, who was already siting in the backseat. Taking the brunet by hand, he led her to his car and opened the door to passage seat, guiding her sit down before running to the driver side. Mako blushed madly, letting him touch her before she felt him wrap his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Take a nap, Mako. I'll drive slowly so you can get some sleep before school." he said.

Mako nodded and snuggled against him, quickly falling sleep. That was how things went in the next three mornings. During school, he would use any excuse to look at her or talk to her. At lunch, he would eat with her, watching her interact with Ryuko and watch the other clubs attack Ryuko, quickly meeting their end. He watched as Mako fed Ryuko something off her spoon between attacks, making him jealous, wanting the same treatment. Soon, he would make his move and get his Mako and everyone was going know. After school, he would take her somewhere and they would get know each other more. It was Friday night now. Gamagoori had driven her to a cliff to view the stars. Mako was tucked under his arm, completely relaxed against him.

Suddenly, Mako sat up, making Gamagoori look at her in curiosity. "What the matter, Mako?" he asked.

Mako clutched her fists. "I know you're only doing this because Ryuko won that fight against Sanageyama-sempai and she asked Lady Satsuki if I could hang out with you for a while. Thank you this amazing week, but you don't have to do this anymore. I know you have more important things to do than this, I'm not worth it. Besides, it not like I'm going be around anyways." she said softly.

Mako grabbed something out of her bag and presented it to him. "This is for you, Gamagoori. I made it for you. You can keep it or throw it away, it's yours. I've been working on it ever since I first saw you." she said.

Gamagoori took it from her to reveal a small shield charm decorated with a dragon and a wolf. "It's how I view you. Strong like dragon, loyal like wolf." she explained.

Gamagoori stared at her, clutching his charm. "What do you mean you're not going be around anymore? What about your family and Ryuko?" he demanded.

Mako smiled sadly at him. "You know about the BDSM club, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, before the school started up, the leader came to me and told me I was their slave and they were going to take me soon." she said.

Gamagoori sat there in shock. He watched as Mako climbed up his body and gently kissed him before she left. She turned to him. "Thank you for the wonderful memories you gave me. I'll never forget them. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Bye, Ira Gamagoori." she whispered before running off.

Gamagoori watched as she ran. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Satsuki Kiryuin."

"I've made my decision. I want make Mako Mankanshoku my girlfriend." he said.

Satsuki smiled on other end. "Very well, I assume you're going to tell her this tomorrow morning in front of whole school." she said.

Gamagoori smiled. "Yes, I will. Thank you for understanding. Goodbye." he said, hanging up and walking to the car to drive Mako home.

Satsuki smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Tomorrow is going to be very interesting."

Later in the morning, Mako got home, only to find Ryuko already dressed for school. "Mako, what are you doing coming home so late? Did you walk home? Where's Gamagoori?" she demanded.

Mako hugged her. "I know he was only with me because you won that fight against Sanageyama-sempai. So I gave him the shield I made for him and walked home. He's not going to come around here anymore." she said sadly.

Ryuko hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Mako. I just wanted you be happy. Do you want stay home together so you can get some sleep and talk?" she asked softly.

Mako shook her head no. "Let's go school, but could you carry me, I'm really tired." she said softly.

Ryuko smiled and lifted her on back. "Get some rest, Mako. I'll wake you up for lunch." she said.

Mako nodded against her neck and fell asleep. They soon reached the gate and Ryuko saw a big stage with Gamagoori standing with his armed cross, smiling at Mako. Ryuko shook Mako awake and gently set her on ground. "Look, Mako. I think he likes you and has something to say to you." she said.

Mako looked up at him. "MAKO MANKENSHOKU! PLEASE COME UP HERE." he yelled from stage.

Mako looked at Ryuko, who pushed her. "Go on. Go to him." she said softly.

Mako slowly walked to the stage until she reached the stairs and froze. She looked up at him shaking. Gamagoori walked to her and gently picked her up, setting her on stage and then he kneeled before her, taking her hands into his and looked up at her. "Mako Mankanshoku, will give me honor of calling you my girlfriend?" he asked kissing her hand.

Mako eyes widened more and then looked up at Satsuki, who simply smiled. "He's yours if you wish." she said.

Mako looked back at Gamagoori and then fainted on top of him. Gamagoori easily caught her and cradled her against his chest and looked over at Ryuko. The raven climbed onto the stage, walking over to them. "I would take that yes, she didn't get home until it was time to go school. So she may be out for a while." she said.

Gamagoori nodded and smiled. He unzipped his jacket and draped it over the brunet. Standing up, he began to walk down the staircase, joining Satsuki and the other Elite Four. Ryuko smiled and went to class. She would catch up with Mako later.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Kill La Kill

Ira lay on the coach, allowing Mako to curl up on his chest and letting her head rest just underneath his heart. His jacket covered most of her back. Jakuzure glared at sleeping brunette.

"Why are you letting this underachiever date him, Satsuki-chan? She doesn't belong with the Elite Four. She belongs with all the other no stars. Plus, she's friends with that trouble maker, Matoi, and her being with us would…" she sneered.

"I have to agree with her this time. They are ill-suited for each other. She'll never understand our mission." Inumuta said.

Satsuki sighed, knowing that Jakuzure was going react like this, but Inumuta agreeing with her, then she needed to give Mako a chance to show that she can handle being with them. "It was deal and if she can handle her best friend being with one my Elites, then I can do the same thing. It already been decided Jakuzure, Inumuta, I expect you treat with her respect besides she may be able to bring some insight to our mission." She paused, seeing Jakuzure turn away in a huff. Needing to find something positive for Jakuzure look at it, Satsuki looked over at Gamagoori, who was ignoring their conversion. "Nonon, think of it this way: she will be the one taking care of all his needs, even the ones that requires additional help." she finished, smirking as Jakuzure, Inumuta, and Gamagoori looking up at her.

"L-Lady Satsuki, normally I would never question you, but are you sure that this is good idea right now. I just got her. At least give me a better answer when she wakens. I don't wish to scare her off or change her view of me when she finds out my quirks." he said softly, stroking Mako's hair.

Satsuki walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. "I understand your concern, but I think she will understand and accept the way you are. After all, she is friends with Matoi. But we shall see after she wakes up and despite what Matoi said, I believe you should ask her again since she didn't get any sleep last night. She may have forgotten what happened." she said.

Ira remained quiet and tightened his arms around the brunet, tucking her into his chest more. He agreed with her on last part. Mako was known for her short attention span and as tired as she was earlier, there was a chance she may have forgotten what happen in last 24hrs, so asking again was good advice. He wasn't going hide what he liked or keep secrets from her, but he wasn't going to tell her yet. He wanted her to get to know real him and find a way to get her to stay by his side forever, no matter what the future holds.

Looking down at her, he smiled as she adjusted herself so she was curled into his chest. Her head was rested on his right chest plate. He could feel her breath on his nipple. The strong man had to fight urge to moan very time her breath went cross making his nipple hard. He wondered if her mouth was any closer to it, then would her mouth would be on it. He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He really wished Satsuki hadn't put the image of Mako doing things to him. He shouldn't be thinking of Mako this way, not when she was sleeping so peacefully on his chest.

Jakuzure and Inumuta looked at him and then at each other. "He really does care for that underachiever, doesn't he?" she said.

Inumuta shrugged and continued to remain silent.

Satsuki was about to walk way before she noticed a silver shield like charm on the blond's necklace. "Gamagoori, where did you get that? I thought you were against wearing jewelry at school." she said, startling the three of them.

Gamagoori blushed and gently played with his charm. "It was made by Mako, it'd be shameful not wear it after all the hard work she put into it. No one, especially that girl who liked me, gave me anything before. She's even got Matoi to test how the strain and make sure it would still stay intact." he said softly in awe.

Satsuki eyes widened. She got a closer look at the charm and saw the dragon and wolf wrapped around each other. "Strong like a dragon, loyal like a wolf. She described you perfectly." she said walking away.

Inumuta and Jakuzure walked around the couch to see it. Ira smiled. "You missed one more part. According to her, both are very loud."

Satsuki lightly chuckled and walked back to her seat. She watched as Inumuta and Jakuzure looked at Ira's charm.

"The underachiever made this? I never thought someone like her could make something so amazing." Jakuzure said in awe.

Ira's chest puffed in pride at her comment. "I've never seen or heard of materials that could withstand that kind of strain from Matoi. I need to analyze it," he said, reaching down to grab, but unfortunately, Mako began to wake up and when she opened her eyes, she saw his hand.

Screaming, she punched him, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Burying herself into Ira's chest in her attempt to hide, she then realized whose chest she was burying herself in. She looked up at Ira, blushing. Jakuzure tried to hold her laughter, even Satsuki held back her own amusement. Ira let out a laugh, making her shake before noticing her glaze.

"How long have I been sleeping on your chest, Gamagoori?" she asked softly.

Sighing softly to himself, he sat up and placed the brunette on the couch while making sure his jacket stayed on her. "Ever since you collapsed this morning and it is now 4pm. Do you remember anything about this morning?" he asked softly.

Rearranging herself, she shook her head negatively. "No, I don't. I'm sorry. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was very important." she replied.

Smiling at her, he gently grasped her hands and kneeled before her. "It was and still is. Mako Mankanshoku, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Mako eyes widened and began stuttering. "B-But y-you belong to Lady Satsuki and…" She was cut off by his lips crushing against hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Mako eyes widened in shock, feeling him his tongue roam as he kissed her. The shock quickly went away, and she kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck and allowing him pull her close to him. He slowly pulled apart from her lips, causing her to whine softly. Smiling, he leaned her back and they looked each other eyes. Blushing, she looked over at Satsuki who just gave her 'answer him, don't worry about me' look. The black haired girl smiled back at her.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Ira Gamagoori although I'm confused on things, but I want to be with you." she said.

Eyes widened he kissed the brunet hard, feeling her kiss back. However, they were interrupted when Jakuzure lost her composer and laughed. Mako looked over at her confusingly. "I'm missing something, but I'm pretty sure I don't want know what it is that I'm missing." she said softy.

Ira chuckled softly. "You gave rather mean right hook to Inumuta a few minutes ago. You sent him flying to wall." he said.

Mako look over the couch, using Ira as leverage to see Inumuta peeling himself off the wall and sat back down on his lap, huffing. "Well, he shouldn't have been hovering over me. I get enough of that at home. Besides, he's lucky I didn't pull out my electric pull or he would really be hurting." she said.

Ira, Jakuzure and Satsuki looked at the brunette in surprise. "You have electric pole and get attacked by your family?!" Ira and Jakuzure yelled, causing Mako to hide in the jacket. After seeing what he had done, the blond pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry for yelling like that, Mako. I didn't mean to startle you. Please forgive me." he said softly.

Mako lifted her head out slightly and snugged against his abs, wrapping her arms around his waist. Gently rubbing a small portion of his back, she felt him relax under the touch. He slowly loosened his grip, allowing her to look up at him. "I'm not angry or anything. I'm used to your voice getting loud whenever you're concerned or need to. It was Jakuzure's loudness that spooked me," she explained.

Ira sighed, happily resting his head on hers. Mako decided to take this chance to explain what she meant. "My father is a peeping tom and enjoys trying to take peek whenever he can. When I hit puberty, he liked to peek at me, although Mamma always catches him, and unfortunately my little brother, Mataro took after him, so Mamma taught me at a young age how punch and use a weapon. You never know when you need it," she explained.

She felt Ira's hand tighten on her shirt. She looked over at Satsuki. "Is there a bathroom and shower? I don't know where I was before school, but I really need shower, fresh clothes and empty my bladder." she asked softly.

Satsuki nodded. "Soroi, please take Mako to my private bathroom and get the clothes that sit in spare room ready." she ordered.

Soroi bowed. "As you wish, Lady Satsuki. If you please, follow me, Lady Mako. I will lead you there." he said.

Mako smiled and untangled herself from Ira's arms his jacket letting it falling off of her. Giving him a light kiss on check, she followed Soroi out the door. When Ira was sure Mako was out of ear shot, he slammed his fist into table, breaking it in two.

Inumuta, Jakuzure and Satsuki looked at him. "What is matter, Gamagoori?" she asked.

He clutched his fist. "Last night before she walked home, she told me that BDSM have been trying to turn her into a slave even before school started. That was why she has weapon on her, and punched Inumuta. Even if her father and brother are peeping toms, she shouldn't have to be afraid. I noticed while she was sleeping that she was not exhausted from just staying up all night. It's like she doesn't get enough sleep at home, like she doesn't feel safe around her own family." he said.

Jakuzure sat next to him. "Maybe that's why she sleeps here. She knows it's safe enough of for her to sleep. I guess she keeps herself busy when sleep eludes her." she said thoughtfully.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes. "We'll investigate this matter later. Gamagoori, you need calm down. If she comes back and sees you like this, she'll worry and ask about it. Also, if she doesn't remember this morning, then I doubt she remembers when she told you about the BDSM club. Jakuzure, have someone come in here and clean this mess, then get them to bring in a replacement table." she said.

Jakuzure nodded and got a One-star to clean up the broken table and brought in a replacement table. Gamagoori nodded and picked up his jacket, bringing it to his nose, taking in her scent on jacket.

Soroi walked into room. "Lady Mako is now taking a nice hot bath. I took note what she liked, cherry sakura tree bloom body wash, although she also seemed to enjoy the melon, pomegranate, juniper berry/ylang-ylang/ and vanilla, and jasmine. She had a hard time choosing, but she ended up using the cherry sakura bloom body wash and she used the honey shampoo and conditioner." he said.

Satsuki nodded. "Give that to Gamagoori so he can have it for future reference." she ordered softly.

Soroi nodded and gave the list to him. "My Lady, which clothes and accessories am I to give her?" he asked softly.

"Let her choose them and if there are any she likes, have them prepared to be sent with her. I won't be needing them." she said.

Soroi bowed and walked out of the room. Gamagoori gently rubbed his charm between his figures, trying to calm himself. The four of them sat in silence, waiting for Mako to come back.

To be continued.


End file.
